<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Попутчики by Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735830">Попутчики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С этого началась их дружба</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Попутчики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так бей же по жилам,<br/>Кидайся в края,<br/>Бездомная молодость,<br/>Ярость моя!<br/>Э.Багрицкий. "Контрабандисты"</p><p> </p><p>«Что так поздно вернулся, лорд Рэндалл, мой сын…»<br/>Вот привязалась песенка, мысленно ругнулся Рэндалл. Мать его умерла, еще когда он был младенцем, так что обращаться к нему с такими словами было некому. Да и давать отчет в своих поступках кому бы то ни было он не привык.<br/>Снег поскрипывал под сапогами, кожаные перчатки на руках задубели. Перевал сменялся перевалом, усталость уже наваливалась на плечи, а путь предстоял еще долгий. Надо было бы разжиться конем, но денег у Рэндалла было в обрез. Впрочем, он рассчитывал, что коня ему предоставит наниматель.<br/>Если он будет…<br/>Внезапно откуда-то сбоку послышались крики, звон оружия, ругань; Рэндалл непроизвольно положил руку на эфес меча, но сразу же успокоился.<br/>Какие-то разбойничьего вида людишки нашли себе другую жертву – юркого каджита, и гнали его с криками «Отличный коврик получится, хватай его, ребята!»<br/>К каджитам – полулюдям, полукошкам, пробавлявшимся когда торговлей, а когда и воровством, – Рэндалл, как всякий уважающий себя норд, относился пренебрежительно. К тому же они слыли слабаками, так что у разбойников были все шансы отхватить себе коврик из котика…<br/>Не было.<br/>Каджит внезапно выхватил меч, крутнулся – один из разбойников упал наземь, пачкая кровью снег, второй взвыл и схватился за руку, а каджит, отшвырнув его ногой, всадил меч в грудь третьему.<br/>Вот это да, поразился Рэндалл. Пожалуй, есть смысл взять его в спутники…<br/>Он снова достал меч, ринулся вперед и ловко прикончил последнего разбойника, уже занесшего топор над головой каджита.<br/>– Спасибо, но я бы и сама справилась, – произнес каджит.<br/>Это была девушка, молодая, но крепкая, снаряженная как для долгого путешествия. В туго набитом заплечном мешке что-то позвякивало.<br/>– Я не могу не помочь попавшей в беду даме, – выспренне ответил Рэндалл и по смешку каджитки понял, что взял неверный тон. – Не люблю рисковать, – уже искреннее добавил он.<br/>– А-а, я тоже. Но если я еще раз услышу эту тупую шутку про коврик, я им покажу! Куда путь держишь?<br/>– В Солитьюд.<br/>– В столицу, значит… А я в Виндхельм.<br/>– По делам?<br/>– Конечно. Рассчитываю продать кое-что. А ты?<br/>– Собираюсь наняться к кому-нибудь в охрану.<br/>Вскоре они уже болтали, как старые друзья. Рада – так звали каджитку – со смехом рассказывала, как однажды сговорилась с пиратами, погасила маяк и таким образом посадила на мель имперский корабль.<br/>– А они, представляешь, предали меня и хотели убить, чтобы не делиться добычей!<br/>Нахмурившись, Рада добавила:<br/>– Отморозки. Команду перебили… Знала бы, что они такие, ни за что бы с ними не связалась.<br/>– А ты-то что собиралась делать с этим кораблем?<br/>– Как это - что? Обокрасть, конечно. Уж в этом-то я дока!<br/>Впереди замерцал огонек. Рэндалл вынул меч из ножен, резонно полагая, что сейчас опять придется драться, но Рада удивленно покосилась на него:<br/>– Ты чего? Это же обычные путешественники. Сейчас я у них выменяю какой-нибудь жратвы на шкуры. У меня волчьих шкур несколько штук, – объяснила она.<br/>Люди, сидевшие у костра, действительно походили на обычных путешественников… пока не увидели Рэндалла и его спутницу. Двое мужчин выхватили мечи, а третья – женщина в плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном – бросилась к Раде, на ходу вытягивая руки…<br/>– Маг! – крикнул Рэндалл. – Будь осторожна!<br/>– Эй, мы же только хотели продать… – начала Рада, но мощная волна лиловой маны, сорвавшись с рук колдуньи, опрокинула ее навзничь. – Ах, черт!<br/>Про себя Рэндалл полагал, что у нее нет шансов против ведьмы, и только радовался, что каджитка оттянула магическую атаку на себя. С мужчинами, хотя это были зрелые опытные воины, он бы легко справился. Однако Рада ударом ноги подсекла ведьму, выхватила меч и рубанула.<br/>«А я ее опять недооценил», – подумал Рэндалл, расправляясь со своими соперниками.<br/>– Отличная броня, – Рада уже обшаривала поверженную противницу, прикарманивая все мало-мальски ценное. – Ну и зачем было лезть в драку? Я же просто хотела выменять немного еды! Только зря подохли…<br/>Неплохая тренировка перед будущей службой, тем временем думал Рэндалл. Встретить бы еще кого-нибудь столь же агрессивного… Больше опыта – меньше конкурентов и выше плата. Интересно, почему эта мародерша не бросит свое ремесло и не подастся в наемницы, как я? Лучше бы зарабатывала…<br/>– Так, что у нас есть пожрать? Ага, капуста… мясо… сейчас супчик забабахаем, – деловито приговаривая, Рада захлопотала у костра. – Да не стой ты как неродной! Ну-ка, нарезай овощи! И, кстати, глянь, что у них там в багаже.<br/>Рэндалл привык брать с бою только оружие и драгоценности, но у Рады были иные предпочтения. Она присваивала все, что можно было продать.<br/>– Ого, – она обнаружила какой-то невзрачный флакончик, – то, что надо! Данмеры такое очень ценят. В этом чертовом Виндхельме его днем с огнем не найдешь.<br/>Поев, Рада влезла в палатку и без лишних церемоний завалилась спать.<br/>«Она как будто совсем не беспокоится, что я могу убить ее во сне и завладеть всем, что она успела награбить… История с пиратами, похоже, ничему ее не научила», – подумал Рэндалл, но самый простой вывод – что Рада глупа – почему-то ему не понравился.<br/>До сих пор она действовала вполне разумно.<br/>Ночью еще похолодало; палатка промерзла насквозь, и Рэндаллу казалось, что его собственные кости превратились в лед. Он даже позавидовал каджитке, надежно укрытой не только одеждой, но и рябым кошачьим мехом. Мягким мехом. Пушистым… Этот мех так и манил погреть в нем руки…<br/>– Возьми у меня в рюкзаке волчью шкуру и укройся, если замерз, – сонно пробормотала Рада, не открывая глаз.<br/>Рэндалл так и сделал. Рада снова заснула, но он все-таки шепнул ей:<br/>– Спасибо.<br/>…Рассвет казался тревожным и даже гибельным – таким холодным красным светом озарилась полоска неба на востоке.<br/>– А морозец-то все крепче, – заметила Рада. Ее зоркие кошачьи глаза все подмечали быстрее, и она прищурилась на восходящее солнце, на вершины, потом, покопавшись в рюкзаке, сверилась с картой, – о, то-то же я смотрю, горы знакомые… Скоро мы дойдем до развилки – там будет дорога на Солитьюд. Ну, во всяком случае, была когда-то.<br/>Рэндалл кивнул, прикидывая, не стоит ли предложить ей смену деятельности. Наемница из этой кошки вышла бы очень даже… Пожалуй, он охотно поработал бы с ней в паре.<br/>Мимо шел какой-то человек. Рэндалл отступил с дороги за камень.<br/>– Эй, – окликнула его Рада, – ты куда?<br/>– В столицу, – отозвался путешественник. Голос был совсем молодой. Рэндалл про себя отметил, что оружие у юнца дорогое и вообще отменное, но он даже не собирается его доставать: меч так и висел за спиной.<br/>– Дорога на столицу еще существует?<br/>– Конечно, – ответил юноша. – Хотите, покажу?<br/>– Он тебя заманивает, – шепнул Рэндалл: поведение юноши показалось ему подозрительным. – Это точно подсадная утка. Давай, врежь ему! Ты же сильнее. Смотри, какое у него оружие, пригодится…<br/>– Куда заманивает? – удивилась Рада. – Почему я?<br/>– Дурочка, ты что, не знаешь, что мужчина может сделать с женщиной?<br/>Рада колебалась.<br/>– А оружие можно будет выгодно продать, – настаивал Рэндалл.<br/>Неохотно Рада все-таки вынула меч и догнала юнца.<br/>Судя по удивлению на его лице, не был он никакой подсадной уткой. И заманивать Раду никуда не собирался. Но когда тебе в горло летит чужой клинок, направляемый сильной и умелой рукой, поздно переспрашивать, что случилось, – надо защищаться. Юноша выхватил свой меч, попытался блокировать удары, но где ему было справиться с Радой!<br/>В мгновение ока она сбила его с ног, занесла меч для последнего, решающего удара...<br/>– Хватит! – крикнул юноша, закрывая голову рукой.<br/>Рада остановилась.<br/>«Почему она его не добивает?»<br/>– Получил? А теперь вали отсюда, – задыхаясь, сказала Рада. Парень с трудом поднялся, опасливо озираясь, – она стояла, не шевелясь, и он побежал вперед.<br/>«Он не собирался на нее нападать. А она его не добила. Может, это я разучился оценивать ситуацию правильно?»<br/>– Я дала ему знатную острастку, – гордо заявила Рада, вкладывая меч в ножны. – Будет знать, как пялиться на каджиток!<br/>– Ты могла бы убить его, – заметил Рэндалл.<br/>– Убить? А зачем? Я не люблю убивать, – Рада пожала плечами. – И вообще… Он был слабее. И просил «хватит, хватит»… Ну, я не знаю, как-то это… Черт, а ты что, убил бы на моем месте?<br/>Рэндалл отвел глаза.<br/>– Ладно, проехали, – решила Рада. – Так ты в Солитьюд?<br/>– Нет, – Рэндалл поколебался, наконец, повторил: – Нет. Я в Виндхельм.<br/>«Я пойду с тобой, Рада. Куда бы ты ни направлялась. Может быть, ты научишь меня умению не убивать, когда в этом нет необходимости. А я буду тебя защищать, хотя ты отлично справляешься и без меня».<br/>– Да ну? Ты же говорил… А, ладно. Пошли вместе, – сказала Рада. – Кстати, как ты относишься к данмерам?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>